Years in the Secrets
by Pollzy Claire
Summary: One girl, one killing, one panda eyed detective and a whole lot of secrets! What happens when a mysterious girl arrives at wammy's, Why does her hair always cover her left eye, why doesn't the speak much, what happened to her parents? Rated T for language, sad themes and violence
1. The day she left

**Hey one and all! The song for this chapter is I just really miss you by Maria Lambert I have edited the verses so sorry if it annoys you! please also give me a song to put in the chapter! hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or deathnote :(**

* * *

_There's a dark cloud hanging over my heart_  
_I can't see where it ends, or where it starts._

* * *

The dark black hair covered the pale girls deep violet eye.

"Daddy?" She questioned, with curiosity filling her mind; "Who is that?" She finished, lifting her nimble fingers up to the oak framed window. The farther turned to look but could not see anyone He turned to his daughter when he suddenly heard a high pitched scream coming from further in the house the farther sent the girl to the safehouse outside. He gave her a suitecase to take and told her that if he did not return in a days time she was to call the police and refer to herself as Zeva.

* * *

_I should get over you, but it's so hard,_  
_with this dark cloud hanging over my heart._

* * *

She stayed in the warm safe house, eating the mixed nuts, sweets and chrisps **(chips for you amaricans ;D)**. She waited for her father or mother to return. They never came. About the morning after her small ginger tabby cat called Yaz found her. The young girl gave her cat some dried meat that was there. In the end the 6 year old girl decided to call the police.

*Ring ring, ring ring*

"Hello, you have reached the police, how can I help?" The man on the other end spoke.

"I uh, I am in a safe house and my mummy and daddy haven't come to get me so they said to call the police." The girl nervously answered.

" Okay darling, what is your name?" The man said kindly

"Zeva." The girl replied.

"Alright and do you know your address?" The man requested

"Uhh- 1 Watford road, Bethersden, Ashford, Kent." the girl answered.

"Okay I will send in a police team to come to you, do you know what happened?" The man asked.

"A man appeared outside the window then I hear mama scream and daddy sent me to the safe house. I have been waiting here for a day and they haven't came so I called the police like daddy told me to." She answered

"Okay and where about in your propriety is the safe house?"

"In the sun house there is a mat, if you pick up the mat there is a trapdoor that leads to it."

"Okay Zeva I will be with you soon you hang in there okay?"

"Okay sir!" The girl answered. She then hung up the phone and put it back into her coat pocket.

* * *

_There's a sad song ringing in my head._

You know it's been here ever since you left.

* * *

Shortly afterwards she heard footsteps on the floor above. Then sunlight came from above her head as 3 police man lifted up the trapdoor. One of them climbed down the ladder to see the cupboard sized place.

"Hey Zeva, you spoke to me on the phone, we are going to help you okay?" He softly spoke to her, she moved slightly closer while holding Yaz.

"Hey who is this?" He asked whilst putting on a smile.

"Yaz." she told him.

"Well would you like to come with me and we will get your things and go on a little adventure okay?" He trued to persuade me.

"Where is mummy and daddy?" She innocently asked, this almost broke the policeman's heart

"They are not in any danger anymore, I know they would want you to come with me Zeva, okay?" He tried. Luckily she took it and started to climb the ladder out of the hole. She then put Yaz down and took her suitcase from the sun house.

"Do you want to take Yaz with you?" He gently spoke

She simply nodded. He led her to the police car where she put her luggage in, then went to retrieve Yaz.

"Do you want to go and get anything else you would like to keep from your house?" The man asked

She didn't answer but went straight to the house.

* * *

_I should be moving along how far would I get_  
_with this sad song ringing in my head._

* * *

She wandered inside the familiar house and went upstairs into her room. She picked up her favorite clothes and then went into her mum and dads room and took the other suitcase that they owned. She wheeled it back to her room and put her Clothes in it, she also packed her favorite teddy called Bramble, Her snuggy blanket, some shoes and her pencil case and drawing book. Then she went into her mum and dads room to take the family laptop, her mother's ipod and watch, and then put on her mamas bangles and necklace that she always wore out. Then she also took the family memory book and her scrap book. Zipping up the suitcase the police helped her take it downstairs. then she went to the safe in the kitchen under the sink. she emptied all of the continents into her side bag. just like her father told her too.

* * *

_I just really miss you, I just really miss you,_

_There's a life I don't want to leave.  
I just really miss you, right now I kinda want to.  
The closest that you'll ever be to me  
is free._

* * *

She gazed back at the old house, she knew it was the last time in years that she would see it, then she set off. they drove through town after town to get to the nearest orphanage that she will stay, depending on whether she passes the test or not will determine the length of the stay.

* * *

**Hoped you like it! I know i left of the old one but seriously it was awful! I hope you take this story instead. Sorry for taking the return of L down! Remember to review please. Onwards i will go to write the next chapter!**


	2. The life that came

**Hey one and all! The song for this chapter is I just really miss you by Maria Lambert I have edited the verses so sorry if it annoys you! please also give me a song to put in the chapter! hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or deathnote :(**

* * *

_There's a dark cloud hanging over my heart_  
_I can't see where it ends, or where it starts._

* * *

The dark black hair covered the pale girls deep violet eye.

"Daddy?" She questioned, with curiosity filling her mind; "Who is that?" She finished, lifting her nimble fingers up to the oak framed window. The farther turned to look but could not see anyone He turned to his daughter when he suddenly heard a high pitched scream coming from further in the house the farther sent the girl to the safehouse outside. He gave her a suitecase to take and told her that if he did not return in a days time she was to call the police and refer to herself as Zeva.

* * *

_I should get over you, but it's so hard,_  
_with this dark cloud hanging over my heart._

* * *

She stayed in the warm safe house, eating the mixed nuts, sweets and chrisps **(chips for you amaricans ;D)**. She waited for her father or mother to return. They never came. About the morning after her small ginger tabby cat called Yaz found her. The young girl gave her cat some dried meat that was there. In the end the 6 year old girl decided to call the police.

*Ring ring, ring ring*

"Hello, you have reached the police, how can I help?" The man on the other end spoke.

"I uh, I am in a safe house and my mummy and daddy haven't come to get me so they said to call the police." The girl nervously answered.

" Okay darling, what is your name?" The man said kindly

"Zeva." The girl replied.

"Alright and do you know your address?" The man requested

"Uhh- 1 Watford road, Bethersden, Ashford, Kent." the girl answered.

"Okay I will send in a police team to come to you, do you know what happened?" The man asked.

"A man appeared outside the window then I hear mama scream and daddy sent me to the safe house. I have been waiting here for a day and they haven't came so I called the police like daddy told me to." She answered

"Okay and where about in your propriety is the safe house?"

"In the sun house there is a mat, if you pick up the mat there is a trapdoor that leads to it."

"Okay Zeva I will be with you soon you hang in there okay?"

"Okay sir!" The girl answered. She then hung up the phone and put it back into her coat pocket.

* * *

_There's a sad song ringing in my head._

You know it's been here ever since you left.

* * *

Shortly afterwards she heard footsteps on the floor above. Then sunlight came from above her head as 3 police man lifted up the trapdoor. One of them climbed down the ladder to see the cupboard sized place.

"Hey Zeva, you spoke to me on the phone, we are going to help you okay?" He softly spoke to her, she moved slightly closer while holding Yaz.

"Hey who is this?" He asked whilst putting on a smile.

"Yaz." she told him.

"Well would you like to come with me and we will get your things and go on a little adventure okay?" He trued to persuade me.

"Where is mummy and daddy?" She innocently asked, this almost broke the policeman's heart

"They are not in any danger anymore, I know they would want you to come with me Zeva, okay?" He tried. Luckily she took it and started to climb the ladder out of the hole. She then put Yaz down and took her suitcase from the sun house.

"Do you want to take Yaz with you?" He gently spoke

She simply nodded. He led her to the police car where she put her luggage in, then went to retrieve Yaz.

"Do you want to go and get anything else you would like to keep from your house?" The man asked

She didn't answer but went straight to the house.

* * *

_I should be moving along how far would I get_  
_with this sad song ringing in my head._

* * *

She wandered inside the familiar house and went upstairs into her room. She picked up her favorite clothes and then went into her mum and dads room and took the other suitcase that they owned. She wheeled it back to her room and put her Clothes in it, she also packed her favorite teddy called Bramble, Her snuggy blanket, some shoes and her pencil case and drawing book. Then she went into her mum and dads room to take the family laptop, her mother's ipod and watch, and then put on her mamas bangles and necklace that she always wore out. Then she also took the family memory book and her scrap book. Zipping up the suitcase the police helped her take it downstairs. then she went to the safe in the kitchen under the sink. she emptied all of the continents into her side bag. just like her father told her too.

* * *

_I just really miss you, I just really miss you,_

_There's a life I don't want to leave.  
I just really miss you, right now I kinda want to.  
The closest that you'll ever be to me  
is free._

* * *

She gazed back at the old house, she knew it was the last time in years that she would see it, then she set off. they drove through town after town to get to the nearest orphanage that she will stay, depending on whether she passes the test or not will determine the length of the stay.

* * *

**Hoped you like it! I know i left of the old one but seriously it was awful! I hope you take this story instead. Sorry for taking the return of L down! Remember to review please. Onwards i will go to write the next chapter!**

**I NEED A SONG THAT REPRESENTS NEW BEGINNINGS/LEAVING SADNESS BEHIND! SUGGEST ONE PLEASE!**


	3. Ready to be built

Okay! I think this is gonna be the best chapter yet because I have a really good song too write too!

Disclaimer: I dont own deathnote or the song!

Song: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_  
_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

* * *

After the tour was finished I went outside and climbed one of trees in the little wood there was. When I was up on it I thought this would be a really good tree to build a platform up here that only I knew about. I ran back to the supply room which everyone could take whatever they needed, I grabbed a pile of wooden planks and dragged them outside.

Eventually I had all the things I would need, planks, iron bars, green paint, carpet, hammer and nails and ropes. I started to lay down the pipes horizontally with a 8 inch gap left in between each pipe. I then threaded rope through the holes in each end of the pipes and tied them securely into place using the 8 shaped knot.

Then placed the wooden planks over the pipes in the other direction forming a strong platform. To secure the planks I spread waterproof glue on the planks and used a step ladder to do the same to the bottom side of the planks. Then I left it to dry. I then went back to my room to unpack my things after hiding the rest of the objects for me to use later.

* * *

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

* * *

Almost directly after I had finished unpacking I was called down to the office. When I arrived Roger gave me a test paper. L had told me about this and I was prepared.

"This is to see if you can stay here or not." Roger told me. He showed me to a desk and told me there was no time limit.

(Test paper)

**1) 75 , 70 , 65, 60, What is next? -** _55_

**2) 1 , 3 , 5 , 7 , 9 , What is next? **_- 11_

**3) 1, 7 , 2 , 8 , What is next?** _- 3_

**4) 9 , 15 , What is next?** - _21_

**5) 1 , 3 , 6 , 10 , What is next?** _-15_

**6) Fall is to Summer as Monday is to _? - **_Sunday_

**7) A, S, D, F, G, H, J. Which letter comes next in this sequence?**_ - K_

**8) 7G, 10J, 13M, 16P, 19S. Which letter comes next in this sequence? **_- 21V_

**9) B , D , U , O which one CAN NOT be turned upside down, reflected in a mirror and still look correct? - **_U_

* * *

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_

* * *

The list of question's kept going. There was 50 questions in total. When I had done i checked them all and then gave it to Roger.

"Thank you Zeva, If you would like to head to the canteen now you can join the others for tea. I believe it is fish and chips today!" Roger told me. I left the office and went through to the canteen. I walked up to the counter and got some fish and chips, then I took the table with no one on and silently ate my food. I could hear people whispering about me, but I ignored them. As soon as I had finished I put my plate on the pile of dirty objects and left the room to go back outside. As I predicted the glue had dried.

* * *

_Feel the rain on your skin_  
_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_  
_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

* * *

I then started to paint the platform green. As that was drying I made a platform on a nearby tree. when that was waiting for the glue to dry I came back to the original and took to building the sides on the tree house. I stuck a metal pole up and glued it to a branch above and then glued it to the branch holding the platform, after I had done that I calved out a dent in the main of the tree that I could slot the planks into. I then did exactly that and glued them in place. I left the other 2 sides open.

I then made a swing on the tree using a tire I found and some more rope. I put up the swing onto the platform and moved over onto the second platform. I made sure the glue had dried and panted it green as well. I then tied 3 ropes between the two trees, two to hold onto when crossing and one to walk across, after doing this I painted the rope green to hide it too.

* * *

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_  
_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

* * *

I then finished off the tree houses by making a ladder to help get up it. It then started to rain but I didn't mind because the trees covered me from it. as I gazed at the sunset I knew it was time to head back, and that is exactly what I did.

* * *

**Hope You all enjoyed it! Onto the next chapter I will write!**


	4. THE death

**I have got to admit it. I cried while writing this chapter. I know. i am a wimp. But enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR THE SONG!**

**Song: Don't let the world turn past me by Alex day.**

* * *

5 years later

* * *

_Frozen  
I've lost control  
There's so much I can still achieve  
I'm waiting endlessly  
I need someone to walk me throughS  
__I'll be safe to continue, _

* * *

They walked past me in the dining hall whispering their cruel words about me. They called me weird, ugly, crazy. Wammy's house use to be the best place on earth. I had Yaz and my tree house. That was until yesterday. I always had Yaz with me. She was my only friend, she be there for me to cry too. She solved everything. All my problems. But they took her away. They took my only grasp on life. The one thing I truly had connecting me to my dead parents. Shes gone. All with a blur and them laughing. She looked at me, pleading me to help her, I couldn't they tied me down. They killed her.

-Flashback-

I was heading outside happy from today. They had left me alone for once. I was glad. Roger had finally taken action. It was then I heard a rustle in the near bush. Then they ran out behind it. They grabbed me and punched my eye and kicked my stomach. 2 of the group held me back. They took Yaz and kept her down. She looked at me for reassurance. The one thing I could not give. I was screaming and shouting for help, for them to stop. They didn't listen. I watched in terror as they stabbed her, once on her side, once in her tummy and then drew the knife across her neck. red blood coated her once ginger fur. I watched as her eyes once in pain, relaxed and then slowly, painfully they closed. She was only 6. too young. they then left. laughing cruely. I sat their. Crying my eyes out. my only friend, my only family left. Gone. Killed by the bullies I use to run from. Her body lied there, coated in red, helpless and lifeless. I don't know how long I sat there. but it was dark by the time someone found me. It was Watari and Roger. They came with a flashlight. They saw me soundlessly crying. arms wrapped around my knees. They where going to ask me what was wrong but they then saw the body of Yaz.

-End of flashback-

* * *

_Or this game's over_  
_My credits all been spent_  
_I was made to reach the end _

* * *

I sat at my table on my own. I didn't eat the food on my plate. I wasn't hungry. I stared into space. My eyes where sore and red. Yaz is gone. it ran through my mind again and again. I heard the rumors spread. I then saw the group of bullies who did it walk my direction. they held a piece of paper in there hands. The mischievous faces they held told me it was about Yaz. my suspicions where confirmed when they opened it and chucked it at me. It was one of my photos of her. She was so young. It was on when I first got yaz. I could see my mums reflection of her taking the photo is a mirror caught in the picture. Yaz was in my hand. A 5 year old me smiled as I gazed down at the kitten in my hands. It was then i felt my self restraint break. I stood up with my fists bawled and then yelled. Fresh tears flooded my face. I sat there screaming out everything. I screamed at the bullies and what they did to Yaz and me. how they teased me every day and night. How they killed Yaz. I ended up hoarse voiced but continued to throw offensive comments at them. I was breaking down. in front of everyone. They all looked at me wide eyed. not one moved. I only stopped when I was no longer able to speak. tears dribbled down into my untouched food. everyone in the room just watched. no one came to stop me. It was a few minuets after I passed out. my face smacking into the wooden floor.

* * *

**Short chapter! Sorry. I just need to go nd cry...**


	5. I ADDED MORE ONTO THE CHAPTER! Aftermath

**I ADDED MORE ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**='( I will find away to continue the story without Yaz**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE**

**Song: Losing my Future by Alex Day**

* * *

_This one's for history's sake  
So I won't forget how it felt to lose you  
When I break I'll let everyone see  
Having the pain means there was once pleasure_

* * *

I woke up in my bed. Automatically I reached out my hand to my side thinking Yaz would be there. But then I remembered. Shes gone. I sat there in my bed and gazed out of the window. I don't know how long after but at some point Mr Wammy came into the room and put some sandwiches and fruit on my desk. As the night drew in I Got changed out of yesterdays clothes and put on my blue jeans, purple hoodie and beenie hat.

* * *

_And If I turn back time _  
_If had once more chance_  
_Would I do the same thing?  
Would you leave me twice? _

* * *

I went out to my tree house and sat on my makeshift swing. I don't know how ling I was on the tire swing but I remember seeing people coming and going. I wasn't keeping track, I didn't care. I was allot like an emotionless zombie. I wandered round for days on end with no meaning, no reason to be. I couldn't sleep through the night's without waking up shaking and crying from the endless nightmare. So I gave up on sleeping altogether. It was a few weeks later that I had any human contact that wasn't from Mr Wammy. It was from the new member of Wammy's house. Also known as my roommate.

* * *

_And if you saw me now _  
_If you heard the sound this guitar makes_  
_Would it make you miss me at all?_

* * *

-MORNING OF ROOMMATE ARRIVAL-

I felt the rays of sun on my back causing me to look away from my tablet and too the time, 7:00 time to get ready for today. I got changed before heading down with my tablet and wireless headphones on underneath my beenie and rucksack on my back. I sat at the same table in the cafeteria as I ate my cereal and drank my tea. I watched as Mr. Wammy prowled into the room and over to me. behind him followed a Orange haired girl about my age. She carried cans of paint and had many bags with her.

* * *

_I wrote this down _  
_So if I don't love you tomorrow_  
_I'll know I love you now_  
_That's our last tragedy_  
_The damage yet done to my memory_

* * *

"Hello Zeva, this is Sundown, your new Roommate. Sundown, this is Zeva. Zeva you have the day off to get to know Sundown and help her settle in. I will leave you too to it!" Mr. Wammy said as he walked off. I stood up and signaled her to come. I took her to our room first. Her half of the room was empty And mine was hardly different. I guess I spent so much time in the tree-house I wasn't in here much. I saw her put her paints down and then she took out the contents of her rucksack. More art things, A few wall stickers and rugs.

"Do you mind if I paint in here? I don't really need a tour. The layout will probably be similar to my old orphanage. And I can follow people about if I get lost." She told me, her voice told me her personality, energetic, lovable but with a tragic past she is hiding.

* * *

_No one will doubt me again_  
_When I say that I wasn't loved_  
_And at times it was perfect_  
_And it's hard to let go _

* * *

"You don't have to put on the mask." I told her in return.

She looked over at me from her bags and nooded. Then she grinned from eye to eye/

"How about we decorate the room today. You look like you haven't done anything to make it a home."

"I will go get materials then." I replied with a sigh.

* * *

_But losing our future won't cancel our past_  
_And if let you down _  
_If I pushed you away_  
_Then I don't deserve my right to complain _  
_And if you're doing fine and there's light in your eyes_  
_Maybe I was holding you back all this time_

* * *

I grabbed nails, wooden panels, glow in the dark paint, screwdrivers, screws, hammers, chisels, and more. After I brought it all into the room she had taken out all thinks that could get damaged so all that was left was a 2 bed frames, 2 wardrobes, and the light. I took of my hoodie and pulled up my jeans. I already knew this was going to get messy. The wooden floor didn't stand a chance. I smiled for the first time in months. This is going to be good!

* * *

**YAY! END OF LONG CHAPTER!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay! I admit! I don't know where to go with it! I have had time but I haven't done anything! I will try to do another chapter with in the next week, It is just I have been working on Project Eximuis/Supernatural human! REALLY SORRY GUYS!


	7. Ooohhh INTRODUCING MATT AND MELLO

**Hey Hey hey guys? Guess what? I'm BACK! (Wooh!) I am really sorry for taking like over 2 months to get the next chapters... yeah I've been busy (playing Minecraft and watching anime and reading manga) Yeah so I will stop procrastinating**

**ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER!**

We stood there, looking at our creation. The bunk beds had now been calved out, given a slide from each one and painted with details, and on the ceiling was a collage of all the things we like. The little stickmen, famous quotes, doodles and flowers flooded the once white space. Beneath the bunks was now our private area, mine had my small desk, beanbag and fluffy mat under, along with fairylights rapped around it to give the area light, and my study lamp. then in the corner is my mini shelving area. then in the center of the room we had a small walled TV above the door, placed in such a way that you could see it from our beds, then we had our mini walk in wardrobes just before the door and after the parallel bunks. The walls where now also plastered over with our paint. Then we had the special glow in the dark paint creating stars and a moon on the ceiling and walls when it is pitch black. The window at the back of the room now had bright yellow curtains and a black out blind hung around it.

"Now what?" Sundown asked me, her attention still on the room though.

"Now we go by clothes!" I decided. Yes, it was a very girly thing, but my clothes from 5 years ago had been worn out or I don't fit them anymore. I only have 3 different articles.

"Okay Zeva! Oh by the way when is your birthday?" Sundown questioned.

"Oh- uh- um-" I stuttered. It had been 5 years since anyone celebrated my birthday.

"Come on! I need to know!" She started, then looked at me worriedly.

"You do know don't you?" She asked.

"the 5th of September." I told her. "and you?"

"Ohmygollygosh! Mineisthentoo!" She burst out.

"Come on! Lets go meet everyone else!" She grasped my hand and dragged me out of my room. For the first time in 5 years, I felt like I had a friend.

* * *

*a month later*

"GET THE FOOD OFF ME YOU BLASTHEAD!" A shouty 14 year old yelled. I watched as the blond struggled out of Wammy's grip, to be followed by a red head playing a DS. He closed the door the new blond then glanced about and the redhead staring down at his DS still. Sundown and I glanced at each other before going ahead.

"It can't be!" I whispered to myself.

"It can't be what Zee?" Sundown asked inquisitively. Instead of answering I ran straight up behind the blond and whispered in his ear.

"Bolt before the Witch comes!" I whispered. As soon as I said it the Blond turned around.

"Cassy?" The blond whispered.

"Mel! It is you! I said, before pulling the blond into a tight hug. "God, I have missed you so much! Why are you here? How are you? How have you been?" I questioned.

"My, my Dad died..." Mells whispered in my ear.

"Oh my god Micheal! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. I saw his eyes start to well up and continued to hug him as shudders ran through his body. My top was getting damp but I didn't care. After a few minutes Whammy walked in on a sight he did not expect. Me holding the Blond as he cried into my shoulder. He stood there, staring at us. luckily all the other kids where in class, except for Sundown and the redhead, who was actually looking at us in a similar expression as Whammy.

"Come on Mel, we should go get some chocolate?!" I suggested after he finished crying, nodding in reply, we headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**_MELLO POV _**

I stood stalk still as I felt someones breath on my neck. It reminded me of her, of Cassy. We both knew each other from our parents and their dangerous jobs. The Keehl and Elmaday 4 where famous for being the best spies in all of britain since the 1970's. from them being 10 years old to the day the Elmaday died. I thought she had too. I was about to turn around when I heard it.

"Bolt before the witch comes." She whispered in her perky voice.

"Cassy?" I questioned whilst turning around to be met with the familiar golden eyes in a very different body from 5 years ago.

"Mel it is you!" She then threw me questions. and in answer to them i told her the one bit of news.

"My Dad died." I croaked. My memories i had kept down then came out. flashing across my mind. I couldn't help but to cry. After all I have been through, to now find my old friend. I felt her wrap her arms around me. I was still slightly taller than her. Her red lips moved as I heard her whispering comforting words. After my tears had dried out she asked me the question she knew would be best.

"Come on Mel, we should go get some chocolate?" Her sugary voiced asked. I vainly nodded in reply. and she took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

* * *

_**Matt** POV_

the other boy screamed all the way hear. Offences which I knew where toned down. Then this girl turns up and can manipulate him into crying?! This is mental. The other girl then turned to me when they had gone.

"Hey, well that was... confusing. Hi! I'm Sundown!" She started, offering out her arm for shaking.

I took it, only because my DS ran out of battery. "Matt." I told her.

"OOhhh what where you playing? Mario?" She questioned.

"I was playing Mario, how did you know?" I asked, baffled by a GIRLS knowledge for video games.

"Awesome. We should play together sometime. Did your DS run out of juice. I have a charger you can use. would you like to come n see my games collection?" She asked oblivious to my shocked face.

"Sure. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yep!" She then grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We arrived in a Very visual room.

"This is mine and Zeva, the girl who went off with the blond boy,'s room." She explained.

"Come under here gameboy!" She told me, adding in a wink and a mischievous looking smile.

As I walked under her bunk bed I then looked in shock horror at her huge game collection and the Xbox, PS3, Computer and more setup.

"Ya see! I am not just a gamer." She told me.

"I am a life long gamer!" She exclaimed with a giggle and a smile.

"Woah!" I breathed taking in the rows and rows of disks and cases.

"Now I hate to rush this but you are so HOT!" She whispered. I glanced at her in suprise as she started to lean towards me.

"Would you like to go out with me?"


	8. DARG ANSWER

_**L POV**_

"You mean to tell me I am looking into a girl, who is here at Wammy's?" I asked the old man. Really? How could anyone ask me to do that? I'm not even a full detective yet! Maybe it is because she could calm down Mellow simply by being there. Well, maybe there is a art to that. No matter, if this is what he told me to do, I should do it.

"Fine Wammy, I will do it. Give me precisely, 46 minuets and 30 seconds." I answered, and shortly after he left.

* * *

_**Exactly 46 minuets and 30 seconds later.** _

"Here is the files." I told Wammy as he came back into the room. "Turn's out her parents where private spies, who worked with the Keehls. She is actually trained as a spy too. No wonder I hardly see her about." I concluded. I think I should try and befriend her. Seeing as she is 2 years older than Near, the same age as Matt and Mellow and really only a year younger than me. And she is only the 5th brightest currently in Wammy's.

* * *

"Mello lets go to to my bedroom. I have a secret stash, its more than in here, and we don't have to be worried about getting caught steeling Mrs Browns chocolate. If she found out she would be menta-" The door slammed shut just then, meaning someone just made a huge entrance.

"Hello. Mello stay, you come." The monotone voice ordered.

"Why should she listen to you?" Mello yelled.

"Mel's its okay. L, you have never acknowledged me before, why now when I finally have more than 1 friend?" I asked.

"Because you can calm him." He bluntly answered.

"SHE DOES NOT CALM ME." Mello fought

"Mello, how about we just do as he says? If he does anything, I am sure to tell you okay?" I bargained.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Alright. L, what do you want?" I asked him as soon as we where out of hearing range.

"I want to know why you can calm him." He answered yet again bluntly.

"Well it is because we already know each other. We have been since we where babys." I told him

"He likes you." He pointed out.

"Yeah, no sugar sherlock. He is my friend." I replied

"I ment as a dating like." L told me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO DO WITH IT?" I yelled, then kicked him. Right. In. the. balls.

Then I marched up to my room with Mello who heard me yelling. We walked through the door just in time to hear a question said beneath Sundown's bed.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Her voice sounded.

* * *

_**MATT POV**_

Did she just ask me out? A GIRL JUST ASKED ME OUT?! WHAT?

ERMAGAWDWHUTDOIDOIDONTEVENKNOWWHYAMISOFLUSTEREDWHO JUSTWALKEDIN?WHATSHOULDIDOIDONTWANTTOBREAKHERHEART ARGH!

so, me being me, I answered with one short and sweet word.

"Yes"


End file.
